Sempre Vocês Três
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: A Professora McGonagall continua com essas palavras, embora agora elas tenham um novo significado.


N/T: Esta fic é uma tradução de "Always You Three", de ThereBeDragons17. A fic original se encontra em minhas favoritas. A fic foi publicada em Agosto de 2015, poucos dias antes de sabermos que 2015 foi o primeiro ano do James em Hogwarts, então esse pequeno detalhe da fic não vai bater com o cannon (aqui ele está apenas um ano na frente de Albus, e não dois), mas fora isso, acho é exatamente como eu imagino os três!

* * *

 **Sempre Vocês Três**

A Professora McGonagall arrastou as três crianças pelas escadas espirais até a porta da sala da diretora. Bem, ela arrastou James. Onde James ia, Albus o seguia, e quando James estava metido em encrencas, Lily o seguia. Então ela estava indiretamente arrastando os três Potters.

Os quadros nas paredes estremeceram e resmungaram ao serem acordados tão cedo pela manhã. O céu visto pela grande janela encarando o leste estava começando a ficar em um roxo leve. Nuvens pesadas estavam se formando, assegurando aos residentes de Hogwarts que uma chuva estava vindo. Parecia que a maior parte de setembro estava sendo assim. Depois de uma seca desagradável que tinha sido agosto, os céus tinham desistido de tentarem ser amigáveis e decidiram que bruxas e bruxos precisavam mesmo era de um bom e estável aguaceiro o mês inteiro. Até mesmo o Professor Longbottom foi ouvido admitindo que a chuva estava começando a ficar demais para suas plantas.

Deixando as três crianças no centro da sala, a Professora McGonagall sentou-se em sua cadeira dourada atrás de sua grande mesa. De lá, ela podia ver não apenas as crianças, mas também a porta, duas grandes janelas, e o grande anel no chão que indicava onde o poleiro de Fawkes costumava ficar. A cinza tinha escurecido o piso exposto e uma vez que o pássaro tinha se mudado, o anel acinzentado era o único indicativo que o poleiro tinha ficado ali. Agora, tanto o poleiro quanto a fênix estavam aos fundos da sala, parados exatamente ao lado do retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que virou seu longo nariz para as três crianças Potter com intriga e um sorriso sábio e de alguma maneira nostálgico em seu rosto. Quantas vezes ele trouxe o pai destas crianças para esta mesma sala, com ele exatamente onde eles estavam agora?

A Professora McGonagall parecia mais irritada do que o retrato do Professor Dumbledore, bufando ao retirar uma pilha de papéis de uma das gavetas de sua mesa. Ela olhou ocasionalmente para os estudantes em sua frente, como se estivesse se certificando que nenhum deles estivesse tentando roubar nada. James, o mais velho por um ano, parecia muito com seu avô, o notório bagunceiro com o mesmo nome e reputação. Seus olhos castanhos eram um pouco mais brilhantes, mas os cabelos negros arrepiados tinham sido passados para a árvore da família, assim como a inclinação para o desastre. Ele parecia muito calmo dentro da sala, apesar do fato que era uma das salas do castelo que a maioria dos alunos esperava nunca entra. O aluno do quinto-ano da Grifinória tinha certamente visto seu interior algumas vezes.

A postura de Albus era muito diferente da de seu irmão. Um ano mais novo, Albus parecia muito com James, assim como com seu pai, Harry, e seu avô. Ele se parecia mais com Harry. Ele tinha o que muitos tinham dito ao seu pai que eram os "olhos de Lily," íris verde-esmeralda que corriam para todos os lados, capturando cada detalhe de seus arreadores. Ele parecia tenso e nervoso. Havia muitas vezes em que a Professora McGonagall se perguntou por que Albus tinha sido selecionado para Grifinória, e não para a Corvinal; mas também havia momentos em que ela concordava de todo o coração com sua seleção.

Lily Luna também era uma visitante regular da sala da diretora, e se McGonagall não conhecesse alguma coisa sobre a família Potter, ela poderia ter certeza que a segundanista iria entrar muitas vezes em seu escritório nos anos que viriam. Ela era parecida com sua mãe, com os cabelos ruivos um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanhos brilhantes. Ela tinha, contudo, uma fatia generosa do apetite para brincadeiras do seus tios. A maior subestimação que a Professora McGonagall já fez foi quando ela viu a pequena e doce Lily Luna Potter prestes a ser selecionada para a Grifinória com seus irmãos. Uma semana depois ela estava correndo por aí completamente confusa para descobrir quem tinha atirado uma quantidade generosa de Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Perú na sala de aula de História da Magia, deixando efetivamente o Professor Binns invisível. Sua voz sem corpo (mas sem corpo do que normalmente), continuou a soar, pelo menos até a maioria dos alunos escapar da sala de aula, tossindo e esfregando fuligem de seus olhos. Lily teria passado pelo radar, também, se a Professora McGonagall não tivesse entrado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória a tempo de ver James fazendo um "toca-aqui" com sua irmãzinha para parabenizá-la.

Um ano e um mês. Ela já estava perigosamente próxima ao fim de sua sanidade. Pelo menos em dois anos James iria se formar, e o Trio Confusão, como Professor Drescher os apelidou, iria se fragmentar. O Professor Drescher estava como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas há dez anos, e ele teve que admitir a diretora mais de uma vez que Harry havia passado seu talento no assunto para seus filhos. Ele de fato tinha convidado Harry para conversar com seus alunos em várias ocasiões, e Harry, apesar de ser Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, conseguiu tempo de cumprir com pelo menos alguns dos pedidos.

Mas Harry Potter não era mais uma preocupação da Professora McGonagall, e seus filhos definitivamente eram.

Abandonando os papéis, e se perguntando o que ela iria fazer com as crianças, ela perguntou cansada, "Por que é sempre vocês três?"

Atrás dela, o retrato de Albus Dumbledore sorriu sabiamente.

* * *

N/T: Espero que tenham gostado! Se vocês conhecerem outras fics fofas como essa dos três para traduzir, me enviem por inbox que iriei avaliar seu pedido! Até mais!


End file.
